Motor vehicle electrical signal transmitters are particularly intended to transmit a signal depending on the current position of a movable part of a motor vehicle, for example, the actuator of an automatic gearbox unit, so that associated devices, such as the automatic gearbox unit, are influenced accordingly.
In German Patent No. DE 41 23 480 A1, an electrical signal transmitter is disclosed which includes a magnetic component and an element. The element is sensitive to magnetic force and is separated from the magnetic component by means of a dividing wall. A signal is transmitted which corresponds to the position of a movable part of a vehicle, such as, for example, the control cam of a vehicle gearbox unit. This signal transmitter, however, does not allow several positions of the movable part lying one behind the other to be recognized.